John Costantine
Origine John è nato a Liverpool , ma ha trascorso gran parte della sua vita che cresce in Londra , dagli anni Sessanta in poi. Era nato un gemello, che gli è capitato di strangolare nel grembo materno. Sua madre morì nel lavoro e suo padre accusato John per la morte di sua madre e che era la radice per l'attrito tra di loro. Quando non è la fuga da casa John Constantine è stata sollevata da sua sorella maggiore Cheryl Masters . Conosciuto come "The Constant One," Giovanni è un discendente da una lunga stirpe di maghi. Affascinato dalla occulto fin dalla giovane età, Giovanni si gettò nella magia imparando a sfuggire alla sua vita familiare infelice. Egli poi si trasferì con i compagni di stanza Chas Chandler , i due divennero migliori amici. In questo periodo John cominciò a seguire circoli occulti in giro per Londra, e divenne la magia utilizzando, demone ingannando con artista che è oggi. Constantine è un accanito fumatore ed è stato fin dall'inizio dei suoi personaggi introduzione, il suo marchio di scelta è Silk Cut, anche se è stato visto fumare Marlboro o Camel di volta in volta, presumibilmente quando fuori dal paese o quando Silk Cut sono disponibile. Pur essendo un accanito fumatore stesso, Costantino non prende altri farmaci, e una volta chiamato il suo amico "un bastardo lowlife sporco" quando ha trovato un ago con un farmaco anonimo in esso. Creazione John Constantine è la star del fumetto Hellblazer . Il personaggio è stato originariamente creato da Alan Moore , John Totleben e Steve Bissette , anche se il vero creatore di Costantino sappiamo essere stato sceneggiatore Jamie Delano , che fu il primo a scrivere di Costantino in un ambiente reale, con il titolo innovativo Hellblazer. Il fumetto è stato in esecuzione sotto il nome di Hellblazer dal 1987 e la sua storia di debutto 'Original Sins. Un trade paperback che raccoglie i primi nove numeri di Hellblazer, e la trama 'Original Sins "è stato rilasciato nel 1992 ( Hellblazer: Original Sins ). La serie è ora in corso da più di 20 anni ed è ancora in stampa, il personaggio di John Constantine ha anche fatto una serie di apparizioni in altri fumetti come personaggio regolare o cameo. E 'stato visto in vari eventi dell'universo DC, così come altri, come Green Lantern # 81, dove è stato avvistato al funerale di Hal Jordan . Evolution Personaggio DC Comics: Nuova Terra John Constantine ha avuto molte incarnazioni nel corso degli anni. Alan Moore prima lo ha presentato come un personaggio moralmente grigia, che appare prima di un grande evento. Era quasi come un presagio; qualcuno potrebbe dire un grande "una costante". Questa versione di John è ancora presente nelle sue raramente apparizioni in Swamp Thing, ma questa versione è diversa da Hellblazer John Constantine che era stata integrata da Jamie Delano e gli scrittori dopo di lui. Questa versione originale in una sola volta somigliava al Sting cantante pop, ma si è allontanato da quello sguardo in della DC Comic paura di intraprendere azioni legali. Vertigine Il personaggio di John Constantine è uno dei pochissimi personaggi comici che hanno effettivamente età con il tempo reale (e quindi la sua età a partire da ora è di 57 mentre quando Hellblazer # 1 è venuto fuori che era 34), anche se questo potrebbe essere cambiata a causa della sangue di demone di Nergal. Costantino viene normalmente visualizzata indossa un trench marrone scuro con camicia e cravatta, il suo senso vestito non è cambiato dall'inizio della serie, dove la sua prima apparizione lascia un taxi dopo il volo di ritorno in Inghilterra (prima di questo la sua sorte sono sconosciuti) . Durante la prima serie si è mostrato che indossa un abito blu scuro o nero tra cui la giacca (che spesso manca nelle questioni successive) con una camicia bianca e cravatta, il suo pelo è corto, spesso tirati indietro e bionda nel colore. " Io sono colui che passi dalle ombre, tutto impermeabile e sigaretta e l'arroganza, pronti ad affrontare la follia. Oh, ho tutto cucito. posso risparmiare. Se si prende l'ultima goccia del tuo sangue, io guiderò i demoni. io li calci nelle palle e sputare su di loro quando sono giù, e poi me ne andrò di nuovo nel buio, lasciando solo un cenno del capo, un occhiolino e una battuta . Cammino il mio percorso da sola ... chi vorrebbe camminare con me? " Post-Flashpoint: Terra Prime Young Bastards John Constantine, si dirige verso New York City che cercano di diventare ben versato in tutte le cose magiche, perché sentiva di aver già imparato tutto ciò che poteva in Europa. Lì incontra Nick Necro il miglior Mago negli Stati Uniti e la sua fidanzata, Zatanna, presso il bar Oblivion . Nick non vuole avere niente a che fare con John fino a quando non salva la vita da Il Culto della Fiamma fredda fuori dal bar. Dopo aver visto l'abilità di John che gli permette di diventare il suo apprendista. E 'durante il suo tempo con Nick che lui comincia ad avere dei sentimenti per Zatanna. Nick diventa ossessionato dall'idea di trovare i libri di magia e comincia a guidare John e Zatanna via. Una notte i due condividono un bacio e vengono catturati da Nick che dice loro che è tempo per loro di andare. Mesi passano e John riceve una chiamata da Nick dicendogli che il culto della Fiamma fredda ha raggiunto a lui e lui ha bisogno di aiuto di John. John e Zatanna corrono rapidamente agli aiuti Nicks solo per scoprire che sono stati istituiti. Nick dice loro che la Fiamma freddo è ora lo aiuta a trovare i libri e lui sta dando loro Zatanna e l'invio di Giovanni all'inferno. Alla fine Giovanni e Zatanna sconfiggere il culto e inviare Nick all'inferno, invece. Justice League scuro A causa di circostanze sconosciute, giugno Luna, Incantatrice ' ospite umano, improvvisamente è stato separato dalla strega potente, facendola impazzire. Eventi magici iniziarono a nascere in tutto il mondo scatenando il caos, mentre Incantatrice cercato per giugno Luna. Nemmeno la Justice League sono stati in grado di fermarla, così la signora Xanadu ha preso su di sé per formare una squadra che poteva. Mentre Xanadu tenta di raggiungere vari eroi magici, Giugno finisce alle porte di Alba Granger aka Colomba, che è di Deadman fidanzata. Di mancanza Deadman di aiutare la ragazza, proteggendola dal Incantatrice, e causa di stress nel suo rapporto con Colomba, comincia a crescere sentimenti di giugno. Nel frattempo, Zatanna tenta di sottomettere Incantatrice se stessa, ma è in grado di farlo, rimanere intrappolati in una magica coma di sorta, che Costantino suo scatta fuori. Con Ombra essere il primo a lavorare con Xanadu, la entrambi cercano di reclutare gli altri, inutilmente, per tutto il tempo Incantatrice si avvicina a giugno e Deadman. Con attacchi Enchantress 'cresce in potenza, Zatanna finalmente eccettua il reclutamento di Xanadu, proprio come Enchantress trova e angoli Deadman e giugno. Utilizzando i poteri di Ombra, egli tenta di aprire una porta teletrasporto che permetterebbe Deadman e giugno trasportare da soli alla loro posizione, ma solo Deadman riesce a passare, lasciando giugno in balia Incantatrice '. Irritato, Deadman vola via per ritrovare giugno e proteggerla, ma prima Incantatrice può fare nulla a giugno, appare Costantino, lanciando una barriera magica intorno al due. Costantino aveva dedotto che per qualche ragione, era Xanadu che aveva diviso giugno e incantatrice parte, e comincia a ripetere l'incantesimo che li legano insieme. Deadman trova Costantino a fare questo, e non sapendo cosa Costantino sta facendo tentativi per fermarlo, ma è in grado di. Dopo questo John lega successo di giugno e Incantatrice di nuovo insieme, reprimere la sua follia. Qualche tempo dopo, Costantino, Penombra, Deadman e Zatanna si incontrano con Xanadu, che ammette a causare il problema, dicendo che aveva una visione del futuro e aveva bisogno di un motivo per portare gli eroi insieme. Nessuno dei sarebbe team sono troppo contento di Xanadu, ignorando i suoi avvertimenti, e storming fuori separatamente. Rise of the Vampires Dopo la battaglia con l'Incantatrice, Constantine, Zatanna, Shade e Deadman tutti cominciano ad avere dei sogni orribili. Questo li riporta al negozio di magia di Xanadu, dove si spiega che sono scorci di futuro, che sarebbe venuto vero non li aveva tutto quello che riuniti per combattere Incantatrice. Lei continua dicendo che se non gli piace, è meglio che si attaccano insieme come una squadra, per evitare che tali futures si verifichi. Improvvisamente, Xanadu è colpito da un grande dolore come lei percepisce un disturbo nella magia del mondo. Che cosa sta sentendo è la morte del vampiro Andrew Bennett a Gotham City , che porta alla risurrezione di Caino originale, e il più potente vampiro. Il viaggio JLD a Gotham dove si sono incontrati con un massiccio attacco sulla città dalle forze vampiri di Caino, che ha preso il controllo di di Maria, Regina di Sangue , amante di Andrew. La presenza di Caino comincia anche a sifone tutta l'energia magica verso se stesso, che lascia le squadre poteri indeboliti. Al fine di combattere Caino, compiti Xanadu Constantine e Deadman per entrare Purgatorio in un tentativo di recuperare Andrew, mentre lei entra in una trance per entrare in una pianura astrale, nel tentativo di acquisire più aiuto, mentre Zatanna e Ombra sono costretti a proteggerla corpo su un tetto mentre, insieme a Batman e gli alleati di Andrew Square off contro sempre più vampiri. Arrabbiato che la sua orda è stata rubata da lei, Maria, finalmente viene alla difesa di Zatanna e Ombra, ma Caino comincia ad accendere il suo nuovo esercito con tutta l'energia magica ha dirottato. Mentre Costantino e Deadman trovare Andrew, lui sembra disinteressato a tornare a combattere, dicendo che non ha più nulla in lui, nel frattempo, Xanadu ha il Cristallo Uno spostare le maree della magia. Tornato a Gotham, Ombra comincia ad avere un crollo emotivo, che porta la sua M-Vest a se stesso il trasporto di una realtà al di fuori pianura dove sarebbe rimasto con il suo amore Kathy George , per non essere mai più visto. Zatanna finalmente se stessa, Xanadu e Mary trasporta Robinson parco dove Costantino e Deadman si presentano a mani vuote, seguita da Caino e dei suoi vampiri. Prima che la squadra può essere attaccato, gli effetti di cambiamenti del Crystal One sono visti, come appare un Andrew ringiovanito, proclamando ha trovato qualche lotta lasciato in lui. Con i suoi nuovi poteri, prende il controllo del orda di vampiri, proclamando che è quello di guidarli, e il ricongiungimento con Maria. Egli usa l'orda di trattenere Caino mentre decapita il vampiro primordiale. Con Cain andato, Maria suggerisce finire il lavoro, uccidendo gli umani, ma Andrea la ferma, dicendo che hanno esposto la loro specie abbastanza per una notte, e usa i suoi poteri per cancellare la memoria da tutti, ma il JLD ei suoi amici. Prima di Andrew lascia condurre la sua specie ad una nuova vita, si trova di fronte da Costantino, come JLD crede hanno appena acceso una minaccia per un altro vampiro, ma Andrew assicura loro che lui è l'ultima delle loro preoccupazioni, in quanto vi sono minacce più grandi su l'orizzonte, e quando sarà il momento, avrebbe prestare il suo aiuto alla squadra. Books of Magic John Constantine (Terra Prime) John Constantine è un membro della Justice League scuro . Steve Trevor recluta Costantino per rintracciare Faust . Si attira Costantino nel mostrandogli il Dreamstone del dottor Destino di . Trevor dice Costantino ARGUS chiama il team di Justice League scuro. Trevor permetterà Costantino in The Black Room per 5 minuti quando la missione è completata. Costantino ha difficoltà a raggiungere il gruppo a bordo. Egli rivela a Zatanna che ha detto una foto di The Black Room che Trevor gli ha mostrato e vide padri cappello e lo stadio vestito .. Egli li recupererà per lei se lei può ottenere il gruppo per andare a The Amazon. Essi sconfiggono Faust e recuperare la mappa per The Books of Magic. Costantino prende la mappa e la Teram di The House of Mystery . Costantino racconta la squadra ha vinto le chiavi di casa in una partita di poker da Padre Tempo e Dottore occulto. Lo si vede la visione di Xanadu, dove è in possesso dei libri di magia e ha ucciso milioni di persone, tra cui Etrigan , Swamp Thing, Frankenstein , Andrew Bennett, Zatanna, e Black Orchid . Dice Xanadu nessuna persona dovrebbe prendere possesso dei libri, perché sono troppo forti. Si sussurra il nome di Timothy Hunter , che è abbastanza puro possedere i libri prima della visione finisce. Costantino non vengono più controllati da The Books of Magic recluta Bennett, Tim Hunter, Frankenstein, e Ametista per sconfiggere Nick Necro e il suo gruppo. La battaglia finale si svolge a Nanda Parabat. Il team JLD sconfigge nero Boris e Nero Brair Thorne. Il JLD individua Nick Necro, Felix Faust, Dr. Mist, e il loro ostaggio, Zatanna. Necro e Faust stanno lavorando per l'apertura del Tesseract a scatenare The Books of Magic. I libri di magia respingono Faust e Necro perché finché Tim Hunter vive nessun altro può controllare I Libri. Tim Hunter apre il primo libro e si riavvia e comincia a trasportarlo a casa. Zatanna afferra le gambe di Tim e sono trasportati a casa di Tim. ARGUS viaggia a Nada Parbat a prendere Necro e Faust in custodia e si terrà nella loro struttura metahuman sotterraneo. Costantino chiama lo Straniero Fantasma dal suo regno sicuro e gli chiede di unirsi alla JLD. Lo Straniero Fantasma sceglie di non aderire Il JLD anche se Costantino ha l'ultima moneta d'argento che completerà la collana del Stranger. Orrore Città Dopo aver inaspettatamente vinto una corsa di cavalli scommettendo su un cavallo con incredibilmente bassi probabilità di vincita, John Constantine viene attaccato da un aggressore in precedenza sconosciuta, provocando una massiccia esplosione di fronte a lui. Madame Xanadu, sentendo un altro chiede di eventi catastrofici l'aiuto della sua squadra. Deadman, Frankenstein, e Costantino arrivano in pochi minuti, e Xanadu spiega la situazione disastrosa per quanto riguarda il pericolo che si è venuto a Costantino. La Casa del Mistero è stato scalfito da lui, come il suo link ad esso è stato reciso nel suo panico. Sapendo che il Swamp Thing collega a tutta forza vitale delle piante, Costantino chiama in suo aiuto, sperando che la creatura possa individuare dove è andato la casa. Al suo arrivo, Swamp Thing attacca Costantino, ma è calmata una volta Frankenstein garante per le buone intenzioni di Costantino. Su cercando di individuare la casa, la Swamp Thing svanisce nel dolore, e grandi incubi persistono al di fuori di loro. La Casa del Mistero è stata compromessa, e qualcuno sta rilasciando gli incubi che conceals.Constantine è afflitto da copie di se stesso tratte dal suo stesso sangue, Deadman combatte un gruppo di giostrai cannibali che cercano di mangiare lui, Xanadu è ossessionato dalla sua morte escursione orribile amanti, e di Frankenstein appare prima di lui consumare la moglie. Swamp Thing è rivelato essere incatenato nella Casa del Mistero, con il suo rapitore essere dottor Destino. Mentre l'orrore e la carneficina vanno amok Manhattan, The Flash, percependo un segnale di soccorso Justice League, sprint verso la fonte, solo per scoprire che è fonte era Frankenstein, non un membro di una squadra ufficiale Justice League. L'escursione li attacca, e The Flash vibra la sua strada proprio attraverso di lui, facendolo scomparire completamente. Gli incubi erano mere illusioni che il flash potrebbe disintegrarsi alla giusta frequenza di vibrazione. Dopo aver udito questo, Frankenstein suggerisce di individuare la signora Xanadu, e Deadman. Dopo aver salvato entrambi, i quattro si avventurò verso Costantino, ma il flash era in grado di disintegrare le copie sangue disegnata di Costantino, e fu congelato in atto per costringere il suo movimento. Invertendo l'incantesimo di sangue, Costantino ritira gli incubi, e cinque di loro si proponeva di trovare la Casa dei Misteri. Il Flash trova subito la casa, e riferisce che si trova in cima l'attico. Madame Xanadu e Deadman (nel corpo di John Constantine) condividono un bacio Una volta raggiunta la loro destinazione, Frankie e The Flash decidono di rimanere a combattere gli incubi e spazzare attraverso Manhattan e difendere gli innocenti. Xanadu, Constantine, Deadman e andare fino a confrontarsi con il ladro, solo per affrontare la furia del Dottor Destino, e trovano Swamp Thing debole e tenuto in luogo. Dottor Destino è rivelato essere il figlio di Madame Xanadu. Dopo aver visto suo figlio, Xanadu è coinvolto in un'altra visione apocalittica. Suo figlio, il dottor Destino, ha causato la distruzione definitiva 20 anni dal presente. Vide la sua squadra morta, bloccato su lance, e solo lei e John Constantine rimangono. Si scopre, Boston Marchio del Deadman ha posseduto John Constantine sperando di essere Madame Xanadu solo un'ultima volta prima che tutto finisce. I due condividono un bacio, e la visione di Xanadu termina. Il JLD iniziato la loro battaglia con il dottor Destino, con N'aal, il maggiordomo demone della Casa del Mistero combattere a fianco il dottor Destino. Frankenstein assume il demone, ma viene trattenuto da sua debolezza - il fuoco. Deadman tentativi di liberare la Swamp Thing da lui possedere. Dopo di che, si rende conto che tutta la casa è viva, e comincia a possederlo, controllando tutti gli orrori che la casa beholds. Nel frattempo, Xanadu combatte il figlio, e The Flash arriva sulla scena per aiutare il Frankenstein sofferenza. Con il dottor Destino incapace di reagire, Swamp Thing lo tiene in posizione con le viti, e Madame Xanadu lo affronta. Deadman comincia a mostrare affetto per Xanadu, e nonostante la sua voglia di ricambiare, si trattiene. Per garantire che la sua visione rimane in quel modo - solo una visione, la signora Xanadu decide che deve uccidere suo figlio. Utilizzando spade di Frankenstein, Xanadu tira fuori il gioiello che è il calore di suo figlio e finisce la sua vita. Il padre non viene mai rivelato, come Xanadu dichiara che alcuni segreti non dovrebbero mai vedere la luce. Come il giorno finisce, la signora Xanadu lamenta sulla sua solitudine, lei è stato solo per un lungo periodo di tempo, e anche se lei anela per qualcuno, lei crede che, al fine per il mondo per sopravvivere, deve continuare a camminare da sola. Maggiore Story Arcs DC Comics: Nuova Terra Swamp Thing Quando creato dal team di Swamp Thing di Alan Moore, John Totleben e Steve Bissette volevano creare un personaggio che assomiglia Sting rock star, anche se il suo aspetto è cresciuta lontano da questo, è ancora qualcosa di un sacco di fan associare al carattere. Alan Moore ha dichiarato che voleva questo personaggio fosse una sorta di classe operaia, operaio warlock. Il nome "Constantine" è destinato ad essere pronunciato "Con-Stan-Tine" (rima con "mio" piuttosto che "teenager"). John Constantine è stato utilizzato come personaggio di supporto all'interno di molte grandi archi narrativi Swamp Thing. Il suo personaggio è diventato un personaggio chiave nel moderno mito Swamp Thing. American Gothic John Constantine è stato introdotto nella " American Gothic arc "creato durante Swamp Thing run di Alan Moore. Questa corsa è stata presa di Alan Moore orrore in America. Si è occupato di lupi mannari , vampiri , culti malvagi e mostri fatti gli uomini. Il personaggio di John Constantine è stato utilizzato non come un punto focale, più come un presagio. Una volta John Constantine è sembrato The Swamp Thing, che significava il male buon rapporto del mondo è stato l'equilibrio e The Swamp Thing deve bilanciare una volta di più. Swamp Thing usa il corpo di Giovanni a fa l'amore con sua moglie Abby Holland The Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) è stato inviato su molte prove che sembravano sempre essere consegnato da John Constantine. Questi studi aiutano la forma e migliorare la conoscenza di Alec Holland, che ora è. Alec non era più un uomo. Era un impianto mentendo a se stesso era un uomo, e il suo uomo è stato chiamato Alec Holland. Alec Holland ha sviluppato molti poteri che non ha mai avuto prima con l'introduzione di John Constantine alla sua vita. Tali poteri includevano la capacità di viaggiare in qualsiasi parte del mondo, semplicemente scartando il suo vecchio corpo e crescere uno nuovo altrove. Un'altra possibilità era di crescita "tuberi" che come quasi come patate dolci stupefacenti. Questi "tuberi" consentito a chiunque di consumare loro di entrare nella "Green", il verde è il mondo subconscio delle piante. Questi "tuberi" sono stati usati in modo Alec potrebbe fare "Love" a sua moglie Abby Holland . The Swamp Thing e aveva la capacità di aumentare la velocità di crescita di qualsiasi forma vegetale; questa capacità ha mostrato capacità distruttive negli esseri umani, come la Swamp Thing potrebbe aumentare le dimensioni delle piante che avete consumato nel tuo stomaco, che ti fa molto scomodo se non vuole ucciderti in questo modo. Questa crescita della capacità cibo può aver portato a perché non vediamo mai John Constantine mangiare nulla, ma che è per interpretazioni. John & Swamp Thing Daughter Tefe ' I legami tra John Constantine e Alec Holland divenne unita a sangue quando Alec "confiscato" il corpo di John Constantine da usare come sua nave per creare un bambino. Il corpo di John Constantine è stato poi utilizzato per "fare l'amore" per il corpo di Abby Olanda e aiutare a contribuire la parte maschile dell'equazione per fare un bambino. Questo bambino è nato una giovane ragazza di nome Tefe ' , dal nome della foresta in Brasile, in cui il Parlamento degli alberi vivono. John Constantine serve come il padre surrogato, mentre Tefe 'Alec ritiene essere il suo vero padre. Tefe 'deve ancora cross-over di Hellblazer di John Constantine, lei attualmente solo l'interazione con John è stato all'interno delle pagine di Swamp Thing Volumes 2-4. Brightest Day Aftermath: The Search per Swamp Thing John Constantine è stato voluto da The Green per diventare il prossimo Swamp Thing. Ha reclutato Batman e Superman attraverso le sue manipolazioni per trovare la recentemente risorta Alec Holland . John è stato in grado di trovare Alec Holland e quando ha chiesto Alec se voleva diventare Swamp Thing Alec veemenza ha detto di no. Alec Holland si voltò e se ne andò. Vertigine Original Sins L'arco storia inizia con un giovane John viaggiare le affollate strade di New York . E 'in questione, vediamo anzitutto Mnemoth , un demone che è stato catturato da Gary Lester . Dopo provocando il caos in tutto, Mnemoth vola via per fare le cose più grandi, lasciando un pasticcio nel grembo di Costantino. Rapidamente egli dà al problema di Chas Chandler , dicendogli "Avrete bisogno di comprare tre giorni vale la pena di prodotti alimentari, sigarette e libri sporchi", aggiungendo "lo doveva." John lascia con una foto di un uomo africano che Gary Lester aveva catturato e aveva esorcizzato il demone fuori. Il giorno dopo, John lo porta ad un professore magico e determina da lì che i tatuaggi sulla testa del ragazzo provenivano da una tribù in Sud Sudan. Lasciandogli altra scelta che chiamare, Papa Midnite . Dopo badare sue parole, Constantine vola a Sudan . Ben presto, egli trova una collina e una parte superiore della collina è un vecchio sciamano. Costantino entra nella capanna e si incontra con l'uomo più anziano saggio. Viene poi chiesto di eseguire un rituale con lui. Si scopre che John non può smettere di Mnemoth in proprio. Così, al suo ritorno a New York, lui e Gary incontro con Papa Midnite. Papa Midnite spiega che prenderà in considerazione per aiutare John, ma nulla di definito. Costantino foglie, lasciando Papa per gestire Gary. Costantino si dirige verso la scena del crimine in cui la sua fidanzata, Emma è morto dall'ira di Mnemoth. Più tardi, egli trova Mnemoth con l'aiuto del fantasma di Emma. The Devil You Know L'evento principale in questo commercio è la famosa storia "Newcastle" (numero 11), che John Constantine ha parlato anche sulle pagine di Swamp Thing. L'incidente di Newcastle è raccontata in una storia flashback dal titolo " Newcastle: A Taste di cose a venire ". Questa è una storia di quando John Constantine non è abile ma con le sue abilità magiche. Egli è in giro con il Newcastle Crew , hanno deciso di controllare uno spot girato conosciuto come il Casanova Club , dove c'era un mostro con un bambino, Astra. Il Newcastle Crew ha tentato di sbarazzarsi di esso convocando il proprio demone. Ma non hanno avuto il controllo del demone e una volta che aveva distrutto mostro del bambino che ha preso il bambino per l'inferno. Ciò John avrebbe un esaurimento nervoso da questa vicenda, che otterrebbe lo ha mandato in un istituto psichiatrico. Il resto del Newcastle Crew è stato lasciato mentalmente e fisicamente sfregiato. John non è mai completamente guarito presso l'ospedale psichiatrico perché era balzò da Londra criminalità signore Harry Cooper. Abitudini Pericolose John lanciando il dito medio John appreso che aveva contratto una malattia polmonare. John aveva tentato, e fallito, di salvare la propria vita. Egli era anche arrabbiato con il primo dei Caduti , per lui barare su di un'anima amici. Così John ha fatto un accordo con i tre sovrani dell'Inferno. Ha promesso la sua anima a ciascuno di essi. Desiderosi di ottenere il famigerato John Constantine ciascuno di essi accettati, separatamente. Per il suo piano di John suicidato (da taglio i polsi) portando ciascuno dei Caduti in avanti per raccogliere la sua anima. Rendendosi conto che tutti avevano un reclamo alla sua anima, ma nessuno di loro erano disposti a rinunciare alla loro pretesa di John, sono stati costretti a salvare la sua vita, lo liberarsi di cancro ai polmoni. Quando lasciarono John girato loro il suo dito medio. Run di Azzarello John fa fatica Nel 2000 Giovanni fu incastrato per l'omicidio del suo vecchio amico "Lucky" Fermin, che aveva realmente commesso il suicidio, fu rinchiuso in prigione. Scappò con l'aiuto del FBI agente Frank Turro . John allora ha viaggiato in tutta l'America, in cerca di moglie di Fortunato, Marjorie, ormai vedova, per chiedere perdono, perché si sentiva personalmente responsabile della morte di Fortunato. John ha incontrato i parenti psicotici Lucky (che ha fatto porno), un orso nero, e un gruppo di assassini snowboard sul suo viaggio. Dopo tutto questo ha capito Marjorie era unito un gruppo neo-nazista. Il fantasma di fortuna gli ha rivelato che fortunato aveva commesso suicidio come un accordo che fortunato e Marjorie avevano fatto con Stanley Manor , che John aveva truffato anni prima, in modo da inquadrare John per omicidio. John ingannato Stanley Manor a commettere suicidio, ma purtroppo, nel processo agente Frank Turro, è stato ucciso. John tornò a Londra nel 2003 e riconciliato con la sorella, Cheryl Masters . John poi stato coinvolto in una guerra magica a Londra. Poi era inorridito nello scoprire che sua nipote, Gemma Masters, era una strega. Motivi per essere allegra e The Gift Nergal lascia il corpo Chas ' John tre figli da Rosacarnis ( Maria , Saul , e Adam Costantino ) attaccano tutte le persone che sono stati associati con John, dal momento che non lo possono uccidere direttamente. Ciò si traduce nella morte di diverse persone a Londra, come Alba Suria e Albert (che serve Clarice Sackville ), ma John riesce a salvare Angie Spatchcock , con l'aiuto di Chas che è stato posseduto da Nergal . Sia il peggiore effetto è la morte della sorella di John, Cheryl . Così John va a recuperare l'anima di sua sorella dall'inferno. Egli viene trascinato in un complotto di Nergal per riconquistare la sua gettata. John raggiunge la Casa di Nergal, per affrontare Rosacarnis, mentre Nergal va a prendere un corpo migliore. John affronta Rosacarnis e dice che la aiuterà, perché Nergal ha l'anima di sua sorella (che Nergal fa, non è chiaro quando John ha scoperto questo), lei accetta ma il primo dei Caduti la uccide subito dopo questo, dopo Nergal giura fedeltà al Primo. Alla fine Cheryl è visto, confuso su dove si trova. Giovanni dice che il Primo dei Caduti deve rilasciare lei, dato che lei è un'anima innocente, ma invece il primo offre Cheryl un'opzione; sia Cheryl torna sulla Terra o lei rimane in un inferno con il marito, Tony Masters (che si era suicidata quando rendendosi conto che aveva ucciso Cheryl) e la doppia punizione di Tony si sarebbe diviso tra di loro. Cheryl decide di rimanere all'inferno con Tony, e il primo dei rendimenti Caduti John a casa a Londra, devastata. incapace di guardare il suo nipote , John corre nella notte, a piedi nudi e piangendo. John si sposa John tagliare il pollice di convocare Ombra Nell'attuale Peter Milligan corsa, John ha legato il nodo e sposata Epifania Greaves . Al suo matrimonio Demone John (che lo aveva sostituito nella cerimonia) attacca Gemma in bagno così lei giura vendetta sul suo zio (credendo che era in realtà Giovanni che ha fatto a lei). Ha ottenuto l'aiuto di una strega e convocato un demone per John per combattere e ha rubato il suo trench. Ha poi vende il cappotto online. Omino del sonno John Constantine è stata la prima volta nel numero due di Sandman , anche se non sembra e fino a quando tre. Egli è menzionato dai tre-destino che ha detto John aveva scambiato Morpheus ' sacchetto di sabbia per un demone. Morpheus rintraccia John nel mondo umano, proveniente dal Regno Dreaming. John aiuta Sogno ottenere il suo sacchetto di sabbia, e in cambio, Morpheus lo guarisce degli incubi che sta avendo dalla colpa di Astra. Costantino non è visto di nuovo fino emissione 71 di Sandman. In Sandman Presents: Love Street , vediamo un giovane John Constantine nella casa di Morfeo "Dream" della Endless era ancora tenuto prigioniero. The Sandman così avuto interazioni con uno degli antenati di John Constantine, Johanna Constantine . Casa dei Misteri Finora John Constantine ha avuto un aspetto "advertisement" per la Casa dei Misteri , in cui parla delle sue precedenti visite alla Casa dei Misteri. Una breve storia della sua vita è stato anche presentato sia il primo e il secondo Annual Halloween . Questa storia si svolge nel corso di esecuzione di Peter Milligan Hellblazer. Scheda Tecnica Nome John Constantine/ Hellblazer Origine Dc/ Vertigo Genere Uomo Classificazione Mago/ truffatore Età 40/ 50 anni circa Poteri Esperto manipolatore e truffatore capace di ribaltare le situazioni a sua favore, incredibilmente intelligente e capace di sfruttare l'ambiente a suo favore, esperto in evocazione, negromanzia, pirocinesi, telepatia, telecinesi ,assorbimento di poteri, capacità di creare scudi mistici e incantesimi di occultamento, creazione di illusioni, levitazione, manipolazione della luce, teletrasporto, viaggio dimensionale, Debolezza malato di cancro , per via della malattia la sua forza e la sua resistenza sono sotto la media, scarso combattente corpo a corpo Capacità Distruttiva Stradale/ con la magia maggiore Raggio d'azione Varia a seconda dell'incantesimo 'Velocità Umana Durabilità Umana Forza di Sollevamento Umana Resistenza umana Equipaggiamento Standard le sue immancabili sigarette, La Casa del Mistero( un edificio che esiste al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio) Intelligenza Elevatissima, capace di improvvisare strategie per fregare anche personaggi potenti come il Diavolo, è esperto in svariate magie e esercismi e demonologia Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari